Saving Kidnaped Girlfriend
by Fabian B Shanks
Summary: Ketika seorang musuh dendam kesumat terhadap Frank, dia harus menyelamatkan kekasihnya yang diculik.


**Disclaimer : Marvel comics.**

Saya bosan dengan rape theme yang umum, ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru.

**Warning :** OCs, Mature theme, sex explisit, harsh language

* * *

Ketika Eva membuka matanya, ia sudah berada di ruangan kumuh dan lembab. Ruangan itu tidak gelap, namun remang. Ruangan itu bukanlah sebuah ruangan bekas dari gedung yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi, perabotannya masih baru dan berfungsi. Eva tidak terbangun di atas tumpukan kardus yang kotor, namun di atas sebuah ranjang yang sedikit lapuk. Kini ia tidak heran kenapa ia ingin menggaruk kakinya yang gatal.

Tunggu dulu ...

Oh! Seseorang telah mengikat kedua tangannya di belakang dengan menggunakan tambang!

Ini ... ini tidak salah lagi.

Ini adalah penculikan!

* * *

**The Punisher - Saving Kidnaped Girlfriend**

* * *

Eva menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari tambang itu dengan frustrasi. Otot lengannya menjadi pegal, lama kelamaan ia lelah berjuang dan melepaskan sekepul udara dari sela bibirnya dengan kesal. "Siapa yang berani menculikku? Serius deh, tambang, obat bius, kuno sekali caranya?"

"Tidak mungkin aku memukul kepalamu hingga pingsan, bukan, manis?" ujar seseorang dari tepian ranjang. Eva terkejut menyadari ada orang lain di ruangan ini.

Di pinggiran ranjang, duduklah seorang pria di atas sofa. Tubuhnya tidak seberapa besar dibandingkan Frank Castle. Rambutnya pirang disisir rapi ke belakang, wajahnya penuh percaya diri, dia sedang merokok sambil menyilangkan salah satu kakinya ke atas lututnya yang lain. Cara duduknya terlihat penuh rasa percaya diri, namun sorot matanya menyiratkan dendam.

"Siapa kamu? Mau apa menculikku?" tanya Eva dengan kesal.

Lelaki itu menertawakan mangsanya yang frustrasi dan ketakutan. "Jangan takut, manis. Frank berhutang sedikit padaku, dan dia membayarnya menggunakan tubuhmu. Malam ini kamu milikku."

Setelah bicara demikian, lelaki itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, mulai membuka kemejanya sehingga hanya menggunakan celana jeans lapuk dengan kaus dalam yang sudah usang dan bau menutupi dadanya yang ditumbuhi rambut lebat. Dengan gagah dia mendekati Eva yang hanya bisa terduduk di atas ranjang. Ia mengulurkan tangannya meraih kedua pipi Eva. Sentuhannya penuh dominasi, sorot matanya begitu yakin bahwa gadis ini akan dibuatnya menderita. Ia berniat untuk menjahati kelamin perempuan ini dengan kelaminnya. Dan setiap tusukan akan ia persembahkan bagi kekasih Eva; Frank Castle.

Ya, semua ini demi dendamnya terhadap Frank Castle! Bajingan itu telah merusak bisnisnnya sejak berbulan-bulan lalu dan gara-gara orang itu, dia hampir kehilangan adik kecilnya. Dia harus merasakan penderitaan akan teror yang disebabkan oleh terancamnya eksistensi adik kecil tercinta!

"Tunggu dulu. Kamu gak malu?" mata Eva yang gelap mengintip dibalik helaian rambut coklatnya yang tergerai ke wajah. Kemudian lanjutnya, "Kamu cowok kan? Ototmu kekar, badanmu kuat dan macho. Tapi beraninya sama cewek yang diikat. apa kamu takut dihajar cewek?"

"aku tidak takut." kemudian seperti menjawab tantangan, lelaki itu melepas tambang yang mengikat tangan Eva di belakang. Tapi kemudian dia segera menghempaskan tubuh Eva di atas ranjang sehingga gadis itu sedikit terkesiap. Kedua payudaranya berguncang ketika tubuhnya mebentur ranjang lapuk itu. Lelaki itu segera menindihnya untuk mengunci pergerakan Eva. "Kamu pikir kamu bisa menipuku, ha? Kamu minta dilepaskan agar kamu bisa melawan lalu kabur, kan?"

"ahh ... mmhh..." Eva menggelengkan wajahnya dari lelaki itu dengan frustrasi.

"Hahaha ... kamu merasa takut? Bagus! aku suka itu. Rasa takut membangkitkan gairahku! Namaku Rocky, ingat itu! Rocky! Dan sebaiknya kamu menyebut namaku sesering mungkin! Hahaha!"

"Bukan, goblok!" balas Eva. "Haduhhh kamu sudah berapa tahun gak gosok gigi sih? Bau banget tuh jigong! Bikin ilfil aja."

Rocky berhenti tertawa dan menarik diri. Kemudian ia merasa malu dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk gosok gigi. Sementara dia menggosok gigi, ia mampu mendengar Eva berseru padanya, "Gosok gigi yang lama! Sepuluh kali kalau perlu! Bau loe!"

Setelah menggosok gigi sepuluh kali, kemudian mengetes nafasnya sendiri, Rocky baru sadar akan ketololannya. Ia meninggalkan korbannya tanpa terikat dalam kamar apartemen yang tidak terkunci!

Cepat-cepat dia keluar dari kamar mandi untuk memeriksa korbannya dengan hati berdebar karena panik.

"Hmm? apa?" Eva bertanya tanpa mengetahui apa yang ada dalam pikiran Rocky sama sekali. Dia sedang duduk di depan cermin sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik. "Idiih di sini ga ada sisir ya? Huh ... dasar maling miskin."

Tidak mempedulikan komplain cewek itu, Rocky cepat-cepat mengunci pintu apartemen dan meletakkan kuncinya di dalam kamar mandi. "Nah ha ha ha ... sekarang kamu benar-benar tidak bisa kabur lagi! Mari kita nikmati malam ini dengan gairahhh."

Eva menjadi manyun, kemudian memutar bola matanya. "Plisss dehhhh ... _'kita nikmati malam ini dengan gairah'_, elo pikir ini sinet apa? Ihhh nggak banget deh."

Kini terjadi perang batin mengenai jati diri dalam pikiran Rocky, pikiran-pikiran tersebut bagaikan sekelompok juri dalam pengadilan yang mempertanyakan keberingasan dan kegarangannya sebagai penjahat. akhirnya suara-suara tersebut memprovokasinya untuk memperkenalkan Eva tentang apa itu dominasi!

"Diam, pelacur! Malam ini kamu jadi pelacurku!" dengan kasar Rocky menyeret pinggang Eva sehingga tubuh perempuan itu sekali lagi terbanting di atas kasur. Rocky naik ke atas selangkangan Eva dan menyobek pakaian yang dikenakan perempuan itu hingga terlihatlah baju dalamnya yang seksi berenda. Rocky langsung terpompa melihat dua buah gunung gempal yang padat dan mencuat itu, seakan menantang dia.

"Ohhh ... ohhh ... yah! iya! Begitu! Siksa akuh! Perkosa aku! Sakiti aku! Robek akuhhh!"

Entah kenapa jeritan-jeritan Eva membuat Rocky menjadi lemas lagi. Ia hanya bengong memandangi perempuan itu bergeliat-geliat di atas kasur padahal dia belum melakukan apapun.

Eva terlihat kecewa. "Kenapa lagi sekarang?"

"Kamu tidak takut?" Tanya Rocky.

"Hufff..." Perempuan itu kembali memutar bola matanya. "Gini deh. Sebelum nyulik gueh, elo tau gue apaan?"

Tanpa sadar kedua kelopak matanya belum berkedip dan bibirnya terbuka, Rocky menggeleng.

"Gue itu emang pelacur, jadi gue udah biasa main beginian. Lagian, belakangan ini klien gue pada suka mainan pecut-pecutan kalo nggak suster-susteran. Gue kan bosen, mana klien gue yang jadi susternya, pula. Dasar bencong. Lagian Frank udah jarang pulang, gue kesepian. Jadi ..."

Mendadak wajah Rocky ditampar keras-keras, "Buruan perkosa gue!"

Kini dengan wajah ketakutan, Rocky malah melangkah mundur.

"ayo mana tadi king kong yang mau perkosa gue? Kok jadi ciut begini?"

_Perempuan gila!_ Rocky pun mengambil langkah seribu, ia berusaha membuka pintu, namun kuncinya telah dia buang ke kamar mandi, entah di mana. Dilihatnya Eva sedang melangkah sambil mengusap-usap tubuhnya dan menjilat bibirnya dengan tatapan mesum. Entah kenapa gairah Rocky untuk memperkosa jadi lenyap sama sekali. Rocky mulai menggedor-gedor pintu, berharap teman-temannya di luar mendobrak pintu sehingga ia bisa keluar dan menjauh dari perempuan aneh ini.

Di luar ...

Pintu kamar tempat Rocky berada terlihat bergemetar, ada suara ketukan keras dari sana. Dua orang temannya menyeringai melihatnya dari jarak sejauh tiga meter. "Hehehe ... sudah dimulai rupanya."

"Perempuan itu cantik sekali, setelah bos puas, giliran kita." Temannya yang lain ikut menyengir.

* * *

Jalanan kota yang sepi dan berangin, pertanda musim gugur sudah dekat. Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam, kaus hitam yang dibungkus jaket hitam melangkah dengan cepat memasuki sebuah rumah bordir. Telinganya hampir jebol mendengar suara house music yang sepertinya dibuat ngasal oleh komposernya. Bau rokok dan alkohol memenuhi ruangan, bercampur dengan bau keringat orang lewat-entah itu pria atau wanita.

Pria itu masuk ke dalam tempat maksiat tersebut untuk menemui si germo; seorang pria negro kurus dan pendek dengan setelan ungu yang licin. Bibir pria itu tertarik sedikit karena jijik. Ingin rasanya dia mewarnai jas tersebut dengan darah karena terlalu 'menyala'.

"Frank! _My man_! akhirnya kau muncul juga!" si germo negro itu cepat-cepat berdiri sambil mencoba merangkul Frank, sok dekat.

"aku tidak suka basa-basi. Waktuku sempit. Di mana Eva?" Frank sudah menodongnya duluan dengan shotgun di tangannya. Bila sampai dia menarik pelatuknya, kepala si germo akan menjadi serpihan daging berceceran di lantai. Si germo sadar itu dan dia merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil membatalkan niatnya.

"Okay, man! Geezz ... chill out! Tenanglah, kau serius sekali." si germo bersetelan ungu mentereng itu menyeringai.

Terdengar bunyi klik dari shotgun tersebut. "Eva?"

"aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tadi pagi waktu menyemputnya di rusun, Eva sudah tidak ada, sebagai gantinya, ada kertas ini tergeletak di tempat mencolok seakan meminta untuk dibaca." Si germo menyerahkan surat tersebut pada Frank, dan pria itu membaca hanya bagian bawahnya saja. Setelah itu dia membawa surat itu di dalam kantong jaketnya.

"Hey, cepat sekali, tidak dibaca isinya?" seru germo itu mengiringi kepergian Frank dari tempat ini.

Tapi Frank memiliki pendapat sendiri mengenai ancaman dari seorang bernama Rocky. Malam itu Frank tidur di tempat persembunyiannya dengan santai. Tidak lupa menonton siaran televisi channel apapun yang muncul.

Sementara itu di gedung lain, Rocky sedang bercucuran keringat nyaris kehabisan nafas sambil berkelamin dengan Eva. Otot perutnya sudah pegal, dia sudah klimaks berkali-kali, energinya sudah habis sama sekali dan dia hanya ingin istirahat sekarang. Tapi Eva berbaring sambil memberi jalan leluasa pada Rocky dan ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar terlihat bosan setengah mati. "ayo terus! Gueh belum ngerasain apa-apa nih. Segini doang bisanya?"

Sepuluh detik kemudian, Eva mulai bertopang dagu dan menguap bosan sementara Rocky akhirnya jatuh pingsan. Melihat itu, Eva sekali lagi memutar bola matanya sambil menghisap puntung rokoknya dengan bosan, "Hhh ... dasar pemula."

Hari berikutnya, terasa seperti neraka. Ketika anak buahnya mengetuk pintu, Eva mengancam untuk tidak membukakannya sehingga Rocky yang ketakutan terpaksa menyuruh anak buahnya pergi. Rocky sudah tidak kuat lagi. Perempuan ini makan apa sehingga setangguh itu? Sungguh menyeramkan. Hanya Frank Castle yang bisa menyelamatkannya. Ke mana Frank? Kenapa dia belum datang juga?

Yang dinanti-nanti akhirnya muncul malam itu juga. Begitu mendengar suara senapan mesin, harapan seakan kembali pada Rocky. Dan ketika pintu kamar dijebol oleh berondongan peluru dan masuklah seorang pria kekar bersenjata api ke dalam kamar, Rocky berteriak penuh rasa syukur.

"Frank! Kenapa lama sekali?" Setelah berkata demikian, sekali lagi Rocky jatuh pingsan karena kelelahan.

Frank menyengir geli pada Eva. "Puas bersenang-senang?"

Hanya sosok Grumpy Cat yang mampu menyamai ekspresi wajah Eva saat ini. Perempuan itu menggeleng, "Tidak pernah sebosan ini, _babe_. Miss you so much."

Frank hanya menyunggingkan senyum simpul sambil mendekati Eva dan melahap bibir perempuan itu dengan kecupannya.

"Hmm ... ayo pulang dan bersenang-senang." Ujar Eva sambil mengusap-usap dada Frank.

"Makan dulu. aku lapar." Frank kemudian merangkul pinggang Eva dengan erat, perempuan itu merangkul leher kekasihnya. Frank menembak kaca jendela di hadapan mereka kemudian menembakkan jangkar tali dan melompat turun langsung ke trotoar.

Sirene mobil polisi terdengar di kejauhan. Pasti ada orang panik yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, menghubungi polisi mengenai kerusuhan di sekitar tempat tinggalnya. Frank membawa pergi kekasihnya untuk makan malam.

**-The End**


End file.
